claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 127
*Fangs and Claws arc: ** 120: Part 1 ** 121: Part 2 ** 122: Part 3 ** 123: Part 4 ** 124: Part 5 ** 125: Part 6 ** 126: Part 7 ** 127: Part 8 Cold open In an unknown forest, the awakened Cassandra lumbers toward Rabona.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 33–35 Sutafu 'Rafutera' Rafutera tries to apologize for using Yoma power harmonization on Miria, who understands that Rafutera was only acting under orders. Miria says that the Twin Trainees will want to thank Rafutera for saving their lives, when they were fighting Roxanne.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 36 'Raki' Raki towers over Helen's height (175cm/5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 She is amazed that the young boy survived and grew so big.Claymore 5, Scene 25, p. 123 Raki notes that Helen has not aged. When he asks if she has any "news" about Clare, Helen replies that they were together during the 7-year timeskip.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 37 Deneve explains that while Clare was searching for him, she also sought revenge against an unnamed enemy.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 38 'Miria' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 39 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 39–41 She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma energy, is also under this person's control, and is traveling to Rabona to free this same person.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 41–42 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides otherwise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 43–46 Despite the impossibility of the plan, two impossibilities have already occurred—Raki's survival and the demise of the Organization. Miria notes that the "impossible" comes into being through effort, not wishing.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 47–48 Deneve reluctantly agrees with Miria's reasoning.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 49 There is general concern that Cassandra will detect the warriors' auras. Raki suggests everyone travel by ship around the south coast, avoiding Cassandra.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 50–51 (see river west of Rabona on world map). They should arrive at Rabona in half the time. Miria tells Raki to accompany them. She want him to call out Clare from the cocoon.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, p. 51 'Deneve' Helen fears that Clare, naked in the cocoon, may refuse to leave, being ashamed of her stigma. Then Deneve expose her abdomen, shocking Raki. She tells him that he must receive Clare with all his strength.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 53–58 'Journey at dawn' The trainees fear their "big brother" leaving and begin crying. But he promises to return.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 59–60 Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma Miria asks Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma to care for the wounded, but they wish to come along. Miria consents. She announces that tomorrow at dawn, the Ghosts—plus Raki—leave for Rabona.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 127, pp. 61–63 Additional details 'Notes' *In the original magazine appearance of Scene 127, the 3rd person narrative mentions the burial of Limt by the warriors.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 278 This is left out in the tankōbon versions 'Cover art' Jump SQ July 2012 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US